Chaotic love
by Some random story teller
Summary: Eris the goddess of chaos decided to add a little romance to the mix of her chaotic shenanigans, seeking to bang the sexiest females in Endsville. WARNING: CONTAINS FUTA ON FEMALE ACTION


Ah, a day in the city of Endsville, and Eris, the goddess of chaos was bored out of her mind. She's tried having Billy assist her in using the apple of Discord when her daddy grounded her from using it, and we all know what ended up happening. Hoss ended up dumping her, and she didn't take it so well apparently. But as she was thinking about these two events back to back, it gave her an idea: Why not mix love with chaos? It would have some oh so funky results.

"Hmmm, perhaps mixing a little love with chaos wouldn't hurt, now would it?" Eris suggested. So Eris made herself a little potion with a few weird AF ingredients: lavender, Vladimir, and a little doo doo butter (props if you know which Billy & Mandy episode this is a reference to) and viola, she had it! The perfect edible love potion! "Ah, here we go. The perfect position for me to drink!" Eris said, and with nothing to lose, she took a swig of the potion like SOI. Then she started to feel a little expanding occur in her crotch. She took off her panties and out popped her penis at a fully erect 8 inches. "Oh dear, it seems I put a little viagra in with that doo doo butter" Eris said, a little surprised by the results of consuming the potion. No matter, she was still satisfied nonetheless. So what's next?

Eris decided to make a list of the sluts in the world to bang. So Eris did some research on the Billy & Mandy wiki to see which female characters she felt like having swell sex with (Besides herself of course) and then she saw one character on the wiki that not many fans of the show talked about. She looked very similar to Billy's mom Gladys, and damn would she make a great porn star. Oh yes, she was the most beautiful witch at Toadblatt's: Herfeffine Heferfefer! "Oooohhhh, meow" Eris cooed seeing Herfeffine in 3 different sexy poses. Now she just needed to find Toadblatt's and Herfeffine.

So after one search and a trip down a toilet later, Eris made it to the beach at Toadblatt's, and there she met Nigel Planter, who was now in his teen years. "Oh, uh…hey miss" Nigel said nervously. "Oh hello little boy. I heard you were trying to get some girl. What's her name? Herfeffine?" Eris said, acting like she was oblivious to what was going on around her. "How did you know?" Nigel asked in great surprise. "I guess I'm just good at overhearing things that aren't really my businesses" Eris said. "Oh, well I could really use your help on winning Herfeffine's heart." Nigel said. "Well, why don't you try giving her a love potion?" Eris suggested. "But last time I tried that, it didn't work out. Well…Dorko did move away last year, and Dean Toadblatt retired, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to try this again." Nigel told Eris. Eris then magically made a love potion appear floating in her hand, and gave it to Nigel. But they noticed Herfeffine's spot was empty. "Go on, this is your chance". Eris said. "But what do I do?" Nigel asked. "Put the potion on Herfeffine's blanket and hide before she gets back." Eris said. "Alright, here goes nothing." Nigel said and quickly put the potion on Herfeffine's beach blanket and ran back to hide behind the rocks with Eris. Just then, Herfeffine Heferfefer herself was walking back to her spot, dressed in her super erotic sky blue one piece swimsuit and sunglasses, and noticed a bottle sitting on her blanket. "Huh. Guess this is for me." She said and drank the potion. "Okay, now!" Eris gave Nigel the cue and sent him to stand in front of Herfeffine. After Herfeffine drank all of the love potion, she saw Nigel Planter right in front of her. She was about to tell him to fuck off or something along those lines, but the effects of the potion immediately kicked in, and Herfeffine fell deeply in love with Nigel. Now all Eris had to do was sit back and enjoy the show.

"Hey there Hefeffine." Nigel said. "Oh Nigel! You're so sexy! I never realized how much of a man you are aside from Dorko!" Herfeffine said in complete bliss. "Uh, heh. Thanks." Nigel said a little nervous and blushing. "Oh, don't be shy. Why don't we have sex to let out all that stress?" Herfeffine said teasing Nigel. "Oh shit. This is it! I've wanted to do this to Herfeffine ever since I saw her!" Nigel thought. "Yes! I'd love that very much!" Nigel said excitedly. Herfeffine then pulled down Nigel's pants and underwear, and his fully erect penis sprang out in front of her face, and it was already leaking precum. This made Herfeffine wet, and she cooed as she took off the upper portion of her swimsuit, revealing her decently sized tits. Then Nigel slid his dick between Herfeffine's tits and began to thrust slowly. Nigel began to moan softly whole Herfeffine moved her tits up and down on Nigel's shaft.

Meanwhile, Eris was watching all this happen from behind the rocks. She whipped out her dick and began stroking it to the Nigel X Herfeffine action that was going on in the middle of the beach. Herfeffine and Nigel were moving faster and faster with the paizuri session. Nigel kept moaning, and after a few minutes, Nigel's penis was tingling. "Oh Herfeffine! I'm gonna cum!" Nigel exclaimed. A few seconds later, Nigel shot a dozen ropes of thick gooey sticky cum all over Herfeffine's face and tits. Some of it even got on the lower portion of her swimsuit. At the same, Eris also shot thick gooey ropes of cum out of her dick and all over the rocks she was hiding behind. Nigel sat beside Herfeffine to take a break for a few minutes. "Ooh, Nigel. You made quite a mess on my swimsuit. Better take it off." Herfeffine said, and took off her swimsuit completely, and threw it to the side. Now Herfeffine was completely nude, tits, pussy and ass all exposed. Eris was the first one to see this and it made her shoot an extra glob of cum that ended up dripping into the sand.

After about 15 minutes, Nigel was ready for another round. When he took another look at Herfeffine, his penis got erect instantly. "I'm ready for round 2 Nigel." Herfeffine said. Nigel grabbed Herfeffine's tits and began caressing them, making her moan. "Oh Nigel." Herfeffine moaned. She laid on her back with Nigel on his knees, still playing with Herfeffine's tits. Eris slowly walked up to the lovely couple to get a closer look with her penis sticking straight out. "Pardon me but, is there room for one more?" she asked politely. "Uh, sure I guess." Nigel said. "Of course. Come on and join the fun." Herfeffine said, insisting Eris to join. Nigel then laid down on his back and Herfeffine got into position on top of Nigel. Eris stood beside Herfeffine with her cock in her face. Herfeffine began to slowly move up and down on Nigel's shaft. Herfeffine moaned, as did Nigel while Eris began masturbating in front of Herfeffine's face. Herfeffine then began bouncing faster and faster, and eventually grabbed Eris's cock and gave her a handjob at the same time. "Oh, Nigel. Nigel." Herfeffine moaned Nigel's name over and over while riding his dick and stroking Eris's dick. This process went on for about 20 minutes before the climax finally came around. "Oh, Herfeffine! I'm gonna cum again!" Nigel moaned. "Ohh, me too!" Eris moaned. "Oh, Nigel, Nigel, NIIIGEEEL!" Herfeffine moaned loudly as all 3 of them cummed at the same time. Nigel shot his hot sticky cum into Herfeffife's pussy, Eris shot her hot sticky cum on Herfeffine's face, and Herfeffine squirted her juices all over Nigel's penis. They took the time afterwards to regain their composure.

"Well, this was quite fun, but I really must be going. Oh, and one more thing before I go." Eris said and snapped her fingers. BOOM! This somehow prevented Herfeffine from getting pregnant. And with that, Eris left the beach.

That was one slut down, only a few more left to go.


End file.
